Tres palabras de una misma canción
by Krissel Majere
Summary: Ryuichi no es como todos piensan que él es...aunque claro, Ryuichi tampoco ve a Shuichi como los demas lo ven. Él cree que solo hace falta tres palabras para definirlo...¿sera verdad? Por favor, denle una oportunidad es mi primer fic de gravitation,RR!


_**Tres palabras de una misma canción**_

Si alguien le hubiese dicho a Ryuichi Sakuma lo que estaba apunto de suceder, probablemente no hubiese podido creerlo.

No le hubiese dado importancia, sin embargo.

Era triste, sin embargo, pensaba a veces cuando nadie más podía verle, cuando se quedaba a solas con su propia presencia, sin nadie más. "Es triste" pensaba mientras ahora, una vez más, miraba su reflejo en el espejo que colgaba de las paredes color crema.

Lo era. Era triste que nadie te conociese realmente.

Coloco las yemas de sus dedos sobre la limpia superficie del espejo, apenas rozándola. Su reflejo…era tan parecido a él.

Shuichi.

Cuando pensaba en Shuichi siempre le venían a la cabeza tres palabras. Tres palabras o frases que le describían como si hubiesen sido hechas para él, solo para él.

**Shining.**

Shuichi era brillante. Lo supo desde el primer momento en que lo vio, cuando al ver a Yuki Eiri se había quedado mudo en medio de un concierto, se veía tan vulnerable en aquel entonces, tan necesitado de ayuda... A veces miraba el Sol del cielo y no podía evitar sonreír al acordarse de los numerosos poemas de amor que había oído a lo largo de toda su vida. No…Shuichi no era tan brillante como el Sol, ni como la Luna, ni siquiera lo era como las estrellas.

El Sol te ciega debido a la intensa y cálida luz que despide impidiéndote ver su propia belleza, Shuichi no poseía ese tipo de luz.

Tampoco era como la Luna. Una luz fría, hermosa, pero fría. Capaz de enamorar a más de uno, siendo la misma Luna inspiración para muchos poetas enamorados o artistas. No, Shuichi tampoco poseía esa luz.

Ni tampoco era como las estrellas, pequeñas luces de color blanco perla alzándose en el cielo negro, muchas de ellas casi imperceptibles debido a la luz de las calles de la ciudad.

No…Shuichi era brillante.

No poseía luz, solo brillo. Un brillo cálido como el Sol, hermoso como la Luna y sencilla como las estrellas.

Sleepless beauty 

Al llegar a este pensamiento no pudo evitar sonreír.

La frase en si parecía no tener sentido cuando pensaba en Shuichi. Pero así lo veía. Él era bello, una belleza que se alzaba por encima de las demás bellezas que aún permanecían dormidas, esperando a despertar. Sin embargo sabía que cuando despertasen no serían ni mucho menos tan bellas como él. Eso nunca.

Shuichi también era bello. Era bello por dentro y por fuera.

Totalmente contrario a él mismo.

Quizás para muchos Ryuichi Sakuma, era, no solo el mejor cantante de todo Japón (e incluso del mundo), sino también una divertidísima persona, una persona un tanto rara que no tenía mayor entretenimiento que ir de acá para allá con un gracioso peluche de conejo rosa, una persona dulce pero al mismo tiempo fría. Una persona infantil y al mismo tiempo más madura de lo que parecía. Una… extraña mezcla de Yuki Eiri y el propio Shuichi.

Sin embargo todo era una tapadera.

Hacía mucho tiempo que había construido una barrera impenetrable, una barrera para que nadie pudiese ver en lo más hondo de su corazón sus más íntimos pensamientos y sentimientos.

Solo una persona, una, había logrado derrumbar con su sonrisa aquella barrera que había hecho en torno a su alma. Shuichi.

Era por eso por lo que era el ser más bello de la Tierra.

Predilection 

"Predilection-pensaba sin añadir nada más-solo Predilection"

Con voz suave empezó a cantar un trozo de la canción que no había hecho más que tararear en todo el día, recordándole que había sido hecha solo para una persona:

_Endulzo tus labios, que fueron hechos para engañar _

_Con teorías absurdas que me vuelven a unir_

_A la insensatez de mi PREDILECCIÓN_

_Es mi último ingenio._

_Rescátame rápidamente de esta habitación._

_No es suficiente en la hermosa medianoche _

_No me defraudes, me sigo controlando_

_Una noche más. _

La había compuesto para él, hacía solo unos días. Sabía que nunca tendría el valor para decirle cara a cara lo mucho que aquella canción le importaba, lo mucho que le había recordado a él mientras la componía, lo mucho que significaba para él…

¿Era acaso un cobarde?

…_Sí, posiblemente sí que lo era._

¿Qué tenía que hacer entonces para dejar de serlo?

_Nada._

¿Qué podía hacer entonces?

_Sonreír._

¡Sakuma-san! -exclamó la escandalosa voz de Shuichi nada más verlo -¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Ya deberías de estar cantando…!

Sin embargo no pudo continuar hablando cuando vio el rostro de Ryuichi.

Sonreía. Simplemente sonreía.

Y pensar que al principio le había parecido ver un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos… debía de haber sido su imaginación, sin embargo aquella sonrisa…

-"¿Sonreír?"-pensaba Ryuichi mientras sujetaba con fuerza a Kumagoro-"Eso sí puedo hacerlo… es lo único que puedo hacer"

Y fue entonces cuando sonrió. Y sonrió con más **_brillo_**, más _**belleza** _y más… ¿Qué? ¿Qué podía ser lo ultimo de aquella sonrisa, aquella sonrisa tan especial que le estaba dedicando al joven que tenía delante?

Sencillo.

_**Predilección.**_

**_Notas de la autora_**: ¿Y bien? ¿Que les ha parecido? Es mi primer fic de Gravitation y escogí hacerlo de Ryuichi debido a la complejidad de la personalidad de este personaje y…ok, ok…en realidad lo hice sin darme cuenta, suele pasarme, abro el Microsoft y antes de que me de cuenta ¡zas! Ya esta escrito jajajaja

Quisiera dedicar este fic a toda mi pandilla de fanfiction pero en especial a Darkprietesofshek, ya que gracias a ella ahora tengo la traducción e Predilection.

Predilection es una canción (por si alguien no lo sabe) que Ryuichi escribió a Shuichi y bueno…en mi opinión es bastante reveladora.

Por favor dejen RR si les ha gustado (o si no también) un beso y una flor


End file.
